There have been image sensors capable of imaging at a high frame rate (several to tens of times of a normal frame rate) in addition to imaging at the normal frame rate (30 fps, for example) (refer to Patent Document 1, for example).
Such an image sensor is configured to store image data (hereinafter also referred to frames) obtained at a high frame rate into a ring buffer, while thinning and reading the frames at a normal frame rate from the ring buffer and outputting the read frames during high frame rate imaging, and to read and output all the frames stored in the ring buffer after termination of the high frame rate imaging.
In a case where image data obtained through high frame rate imaging are output separately during imaging and after termination of the imaging as described above, the order in which the image data are output is different from the temporal order, and therefore these image data need to be reconstructed in temporal order for use in a device to which the image data are output.